


Candy Corn Cravings

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Olicity weighs in on the candy corn debate, Pregnancy Cravings, Some medical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: For the halloween prompt: candy corn by tobeleftoutinthedark





	Candy Corn Cravings

“Oliver!” Felicity hissed, squinting in the dark at the sleeping form of her husband. With one finger, she poked him sharply in the shoulder. “Oliver!”

It was Halloween, and William had not long gotten back to the house after going trick-or-treating with his friends. She’d helped him wash off the white vampire make-up and fake blood he’d applied to his face, before shooing him off straight to bed. It  _was_ , after all, a school night, and he had a pop quiz the following morning.

“Oliver!” Felicity said again, a little louder, eliciting a grumble from under the sheets where Oliver had finally started to stir. He turned over in bed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Felicity? What’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you - is it false contractions again?”

The worry and fear in his voice was evident; a week ago, there had been a frightening incident where Felicity had suddenly experienced crippling pains in her stomach, and she’d thought she was in premature labour. They’d been at the ER for most of the night while they monitored Felicity and ran tests to make sure nothing had gone wrong. Oliver had gripped her hand tight throughout, paler even than she had been, calling William after ever update to make sure he knew exactly what was going on.

As it turned out, it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions, though particularly intense ones, and she was discharged with the recommendation of more regular rest and cutting back on some of her hours at Smoak Enterprises (soon to be Queen Industries).

“No, no, nothing like that,” Felicity replied, rubbing her belly with one hand. “The baby wants candy corn.”

Felicity knew Oliver’s feelings about candy corn. He  _hated_  candy corn, with a passion that she had only ever seen him hate few other things. 

“ _Felicity,_ ” Oliver groaned. “Candy corn is disgusting and completely processed garbage. It isn’t even candy!”

“But the baby wants it,” she pouted, “ _your_  baby. The child growing inside of me that we agreed to have because we are loving, consenting adults who wanted to add to our little family. Remember?”

“It’s three in the morning. Will’s asleep.”

“I want candy corn!”

Was she acting a little like a spoiled toddler right now? Perhaps. But sue her, she was pregnant and had a craving and she wanted her dear, darling husband to provide for that craving. Whether he had a personal vendetta against the food item in question or not.

Considering he faced down fearsome thugs and gangsters and hardened criminals every night, he quickly capitulated and realized he was fighting a losing battle. 

“There’s a bag in the drawer next to the cereal,” he said grudgingly. “Go nuts.”

“Thank you!” she crowed, swooping down as much as she could with her belly in the way to place a wet kiss on his cheek. “The baby and I love you.”

But he’d already gone back to sleep, leaving her to enjoy her delicious candy corn in private and without judgement. A fist poking into the top of her stomach told her she wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tried candy corn and I actually don't know what it is, so the opinions in the story are solely those of the characters.


End file.
